nintendofandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Nintendo:Glossário
Este glossário da comunidade nintendista pretende reunir, de forma breve e objetiva, os significados dos mais variados termos, expressões e palavras usadas cotidianamente pelos participantes desta comunidade. É, portanto, uma coletânea de expressões usadas em páginas de discussão, e não nos artigos em si. Os usuários experientes da wiki Nintendo estão acostumados a se utilizarem de expressões (e normalmente de abreviações e siglas), quando de suas intervenções em páginas de discussão, que não são facilmente compreendidas por usuários mais novos. Se durante seu trabalho de edição de artigos ou durante a discussão de um assunto qualquer com a comunidade, por acaso, você se deparar com algum termo desconhecido, este é o lugar ideal para descobrir seu significado. A *'Administrador' (ou sysop, de "operador do sistema"). Um usuário que, após decisão da comunidade, possui acesso a ferramentas especiais de software com as quais as tarefas rotineiras de manutenção do sítio da wiki Nintendo tornam-se mais fáceis. Nomeadamente, um administrador pode eliminar e/ou bloquear páginas, bloquear usuários e reverter edições de forma mais rápida e ágil. Apesar do nome, este tipo de usuário não possui qualquer poder ou direito adicional em relação aos demais usuários. *'Afluentes'. Ver definição de Artigos afluentes neste glossário. *'Arquivo' consiste num conjunto de páginas onde ficam armazenadas discussões antigas de forma a libertar espaço nas páginas de discussão. Normalmente arquivam-se páginas de discussão de artigos, páginas de discussão de usuários (pelo próprio usuário) e páginas de discussão da comunidade, como a Esplanada e Cafés. Notar que por vezes, em alguns contextos da wiki, arquivo ou ficheiro pode-se referir a imagens, som ou vídeo. *'Artigo'. É a unidade básica da estrutura da wiki. Do ponto de vista técnico, o artigo é uma página da wiki que se encontra no domínio principal. Um artigo é composto predominantemente por texto e ilustrado através de imagens (e eventualmente outros elementos multimídia, como som e vídeo), independente dos demais mas ligados uns aos outros através de ligações internas. Cada artigo deve conter em si mesmo o máximo de informação referente ao tema que pretende abordar. *'Artigos afluentes' de um artigo são os artigos com ligações internas para ele. *'Artigo de destaque' é um artigo que atingiu um excelente nível de qualidade, imagem e conteúdo, respeitando as normas de estilo e demais recomendações da wiki a ponto de ser destacado na página principal. Antes de um artigo ser destacado, tem de passar pelo processo de escolha do artigo em destaque. *'Artigos vigiados' ou watchlist. Cada usuário da wiki pode especificar uma lista de páginas a serem vigiadas. Estas páginas aparecerão em negrito nas mudanças recentes e é gerada uma lista automática, acessível em Especial:Watchlist ou usando-se o atalho alt-l. *'Artigo orfão' é um artigo isolado, que não tem nenhum outro a apontar para ele, independentemente de ter ligações internas ou não, a apontar para outros artigos. *'Assinatura'. Toda edição de um usuário da wiki em uma página de discussão (e nela, apenas), deve ser assinada, de forma que os outros usuários entendam quem está se posicionando de tal forma e como contactar esta pessoa. Uma assinatura, do ponto de vista técnico, porém, é entendida como um link para a página do usuário respectivo e um registro do momento da edição. Este tipo de assinatura é obtido automaticamente através do código ~~~~. *'atu', abreviatura de atual que aparece ao visualizar a história de uma página. Quando utilizado mostra a diferença entre a edição correspondente e a última edição feita na página. B frame|right|Barra de edição pré-definida. *'Barra de edição' ou botões de edição são botões disponíveis ao editar uma página com diversas funcionalidades: colocar o texto em itálico, introduzir uma secção, introduzir uma ligação externa, etc. É possível esconder a barra de edição nas preferências, assim como acrescentar mais botões. *'Bloqueio', banir ou ban é uma acção de último recurso aplicada a um usuário segundo a Política de bloqueio, o qual poderá continuar a consultar a wiki, mas não editar páginas por um determinado período de tempo. Em casos graves, por tempo indeterminado. Bloqueio também pode-se referir a páginas protegidas. *''Bot'' ou robô são programas usados por alguns usuários numa segunda conta destes e apenas para as edições do robô. Servem para fazer edições automáticas em artigos para determinadas tarefas rotineiras e repetitivas. Tarefas essas que poderiam ser bastante maçadoras caso fossem feitas manualmente. *'Branqueio de página' aparece normalmente nos sumários de edição e consiste em retirar toda a informação de um artigo. Muitas vezes é feito por usuários que desconheçam o funcionamento da wiki, ou por usuários mal-intencionados. Notar que o facto de retirar a informação de uma página não é o mesmo que eliminar a página. O branqueio pode ser revertido como qualquer outra edição. *'Burocrata'. Um tipo especial de administrador que, além de todas as outras ferramentas das quais já dispõe, pode ainda atribuir a outros usuários o status de administrador, segundo a decisão da comunidade. C *'Caixa informativa'. Ver definição de Infobox neste glossário. *'Caixa taxonómica'. Ver definição de Infobox neste glossário. *'Categoria' (por vezes abreviado nos sumários de edição por cat). Permite organizar páginas por temas e segundo uma estrutura hierárquica. *''Checkuser'' ou verificação de usuário é uma ferramenta disponível a usuários com permissão checkuser. Após o pedido de checkuser, caso este cumpra as regras definidas, verifica-se se um usuário está a utilizar outras contas (sockpuppets) para manipular votações, edições, bloqueios, ou outro tipo de acções que perturbem o normal funcionamento da wiki. *''Clean-up. Um termo, que em inglês significa ''limpeza, e equivale à Reciclagem na wiki. No entanto, o termo também é usado por alguns wikipedistas para se referir à tarefa de manutenção das páginas de discussão da comunidade. Normalmente a expressão é associada ao ato de arquivar discussões antigas em páginas específicas, mantendo a página de discussão em questão sempre "limpa". *'Código wiki', tal como existe o código HTML que define a apresentação de conteúdos em páginas da World Wide Web, na wiki Nintendo é utilizado para além desse código, o código wiki, de forma a simplificar a formatação de páginas. A título de exemplo, se quiser referir uma ligação em código wiki basta escrever: Luigi o que resulta em Luigi. *'Comunidade'. A comunidade nintendista diz respeito ao conjunto de usuários da wiki, reunidos de acordo com seus princípios e sob as suas regras e convenções, enquanto entidade coletiva e soberana em relação ao seu produto (a enciclopédia). É uma das três manifestações básicas da Wikipédia (as outras duas são a Wikipédia em si -ou seja, a enciclopédia- e o seu projeto). *'Conflito de edição'. Ocorre quando dois usuários editam simultaneamente uma página. O software da wiki procura resolver a situação sugerindo aos usuários que revisem suas contribuições, exibindo as duas versões. *''Copyvio. Um termo, importado da língua inglesa, usado (especialmente em sumários de edição) para se referir a uma eventual ''violação de copyright em um artigo. A expressão correspondente em português seria VDA (de violação de direitos autorais). D *'Desenvolvedor' ou developer. Uma forma de se referir aos responsáveis pela programação, manutenção e desenvolvimento do software da wiki Nintendo, o MediaWiki. 35px|right *'Desambiguação' ou desambiguização. Uma página especial que lista vários artigos, de temas diferentes, reunidos sob um mesmo nome comum. Existe também o neologismo "desambiguar". *'Desfazer' botão disponível do lado direito, ao visualizar a comparação de duas edições (ver definição de diff) de um artigo. Permite desfazer uma determinada edição (não necessáriamente a última) e apenas uma. Caso haja conflito com edições posteriores àquela que se quer desfazer, o usuário é avisado que a edição não pode ser desfeita, sendo necessário "desfazer" manualmente, editando o artigo. *'Desinteressar-se'. Ver definição de Vigiar neste glossário. *'Diff'. Forma abreviada da palavra inglesa difference, usada para se referir a uma edição de um artigo previamente existente. Consiste na comparação de duas edições de um artigo (seguidas ou não). Pode-se aceder à comparação de edições através da aba "história" no topo das páginas, de seguida aparece uma lista de edições, com as duas últimas edições seleccionadas por defeito (pode escolher outras). Ao selecionar o botão "compare as versões seleccionadas" irá ver a comparação (diff) dessas duas edições. Para não ocorrerem erros de interpretação e para facilitar o acesso, quando se quer referir uma determinada edição (por exemplo na Esplanada), acede-se ao histórico da página que se quer referir, e ao ver a comparação de edições, copia-se o endereço URL que aparece no navegador e coloca-se na discussão onde se quer referir. Para mais informações consulte História. *'Discussão'. Ver definição de Página de discussão neste glossário. *'Domínio' ou namespace. É a designação da classificação das páginas da wiki de acordo com sua localização em relação ao software e com relação ao seu objetivo (se é um artigo informativo da wiki Nintendo ou um artigo deenciclopédico). Eles são implementados através dos nomes dos artigos. A regra geral é que o nome de um artigo segue o padrão Domínio:Nome_sem_domínio. A exceção é o domínio principal, onde ficam os artigos da enciclopédia. *'Domínio principal'. O conjunto de artigos da wiki que se pretendem artigos enciclopédicos, e não páginas informativas sobre o projeto ou sobre a comunidade. Os artigos do domínio principal não possuem um título específico (ver domínio, acima). E *'Edição'. O ato de alterar o conteúdo de uma página, ou de criar uma que não exista. É a base do funcionamento de um wiki. *'Edição menor'. No momento de salvar (gravar) uma edição, o usuário pode escolher marcá-la como "edição menor". Desta forma, ela aparecerá acompanhada de um m''' (a negrito) nas listas de mudanças recentes e artigos vigiados. É possível escolher nas opções para não mostrar as edições menores nestas listas. *Eliminação. O procedimento de apagar da base de dados da wiki uma determinada página ou arquivo. Normalmente, a eliminação só acontece após decisão da comunidade, sendo atividade restrita aos administradores. *Eliminação rápida. Um tipo especial de eliminação, segundo um procedimento, previamente aprovado pela comunidade, segundo o qual certas páginas e arquivos podem ser apagados sem passarem por votação. *Esboço. Um artigo é considerado um esboço quando não é simplesmente a definição básica do tema que pretende desenvolver mas também não vai além de um comentário, muitas vezes superficial, das características básicas deste mesmo tema. A definição clara de um esboço é subjetiva, mas em geral tem a ver com artigos pouco desenvolvidos. É o equivalente ao ''stub'' da wiki Nintendo em inglês. É possível marcar um artigo como esboço através do código . *Esplanada. É considerada a ágora da wiki Nintendo. A Esplanada é o principal espaço de discussão da comunidade nintendista. Qualquer nintendista tem igual poder de fala e intervenção na Esplanada, desde que siga as regras e convenções do projeto (respeitando os demais nintendistas e não promovendo insultos e difamação). O nome esplanada é baseado nas antigas praças públicas das cidades lusófonas. *'''ER. Ver definição de Eliminação rápida neste glossário. *'Estaleiro'. Destina-se a centralizar as tarefas de manutenção da wiki Nintendo, contendo várias ferramentas que indicam como se pode fazer a manutenção da quantidade de lixos, esboços, artigos míminos, etc. F *''Fork. Expressão da língua inglesa que significa ''garfo. No contexto do software livre, é usada para se referir a um grupo dissidente de um projeto que se desliga dele e cria um novo projeto, baseado no anterior mas com características divergentes. Costuma ser empregada em páginas de discussão para se referir a uma possível divisão da comunidade nintendista, devido a um motivo qualquer, e à hipotética criação de um novo projeto. right|50px *'Fusão' ocorre quando existem dois ou mais artigos sobre o mesmo assunto, e se coloca a informação num só. Também se pode denominar fusão quando se inclui o código nos artigos a fundir (utilizado quando existirem dúvidas se os artigos devem ser fundidos num só). G *'Guerra de edições'. Quando dois ou mais usuários alteram o texto de determinada página, normalmente num curto espaço de tempo. Costuma ocorrer em ocasiões nas quais os editores não conseguem dialogar eficazmente para resolverem diferentes perspectivas/opiniões. Se vier a estar envolvido num caso destes, recomenda-se não alterar o artigo e discutir o assunto na página de discussão desse artigo de forma a obter um compromisso de ambas as partes envolvidas. Caso isso não aconteça existem outros processos para resolverem o problema descritos em como resolver disputas. Guerra de edições não deve ser confundido com conflito de edições (ver acima), embora ambas as expressões possam ser usadas para ambas as situações. H *'História', histórico ou historial. É uma lista de todas as alterações e edições feitas em uma determinada página da wiki, sendo possível compará-las e acompanhar sua evolução ao longo do tempo (ver Diff - comparação de edições). O histórico de uma página pode ser acessado através do botão "História" (ou "Histórico" ou "Historial"), localizado na barra superior de todas as páginas. O histórico deste Glossário se encontra no seguinte endereço: http://pt.nintendo.wikia.com/w/index.php?title=Nintendo:Glossário&action=history. I *'Índice de seções', índice de assuntos ou tabela de conteúdos, é um índice que apresenta as secções do artigo de forma hierárquica, normalmente a seguir ao parágrafo introdutório do artigo. Esse índice é gerado automaticamente quando o artigo inclui pelo menos três secções (ver definição de secção neste glossário). É possível esconder o índice escrevendo na página o código (no entanto não deve ser usado em artigos enciclopédicos). *'Interwiki', ligações interlinguísticas ou interlink. É uma funcionalidade que liga à páginas de diferentes línguas da wiki Nintendo. Possui um tipo especial de sintaxe. Os interwikis são colocados no fim da página e são semelhantes a: en:Water fr:Eau gl:Auga *'IMHO'. Acrônimo da expressão inglesa in my humble opinion, que significa "na minha humilde opinião". É usualmente empregada por usuários, em páginas de discussão, quando pretendem expor seus argumentos de uma certa maneira. A versão em português correspondente é NMHO (ou algo parecido). *''Infobox, acrônimo anglófono de ''information box que significa caixa informativa. É o nome que se dá às predefinições que resumem informação das características sobre determinado assunto e localiza-se normalmente no lado direito no início dos artigos. J K L *''Logging-in'' ou log-in. O mesmo que entrar na conta de usuário da wiki fornecendo o nome de usuário e a palavra-passe (desde que tenha criado previamente uma conta), passando a utilizar o sítio da wiki identificado por um nome de usuário. *'Ligação externa' ou link externo são hiperligações que conduzem a páginas de outros sites. Normalmente devem ser referidas na parte inferior dos artigos para quem esteja a ler o artigo possa obter mais informações, ou obter as fontes da informação referida no artigo. *'Ligação interna', atalho interno, link interno ou interlink são hiperligações para outros artigos da wiki, que se encontram numa palavra ou conjunto de palavras de forma a que, com um clique, se aceda ao artigo correspondente. O funcionamento da Wikipédia permite editar um artigo e escrever em código wiki: Donkey Kong o que irá originar ao gravar/salvar a página a seguinte ligação interna: Donkey Kong que conduz ao respectivo artigo. Notar que uma ligação externa aponta sempre para uma página do site da wiki, ao contrário das ligações externas. *'link vermelho' ou ligação a vermelho. Consistem em ligações internas a vermelho, e significa que a página para a qual aquele link aponta não existe ainda (e, consequentemente, o usuário está convidado a criá-la). A cor vermelha é uma escolha convencional, usada desde o início do projeto. *'link azul' ou ligação a azul. São ligações internas a azul, que correspondem a artigos que já existem na wiki. Portanto, este link é válido (diferente dos links em vermelho - ver acima). *'Livro de estilo' ou Guia de estilo. Um conjunto sistematizado de orientações e convenções (mas não necessariamente regras) que abrangem os aspectos de formatação e organização de dados, textos, imagens e outros elementos nos artigos da wiki. *'Lusofonia'. O conjunto de falantes da língua portuguesa e, em um certo sentido, seu universo cultural. Daí vem o termo lusófono, ou seja, aquilo que é relativo ao idioma português. *'Lixo'. Caracterização e marcação com a predefinição de páginas que contêm informação sem sentido ou ofensivo ao projeto e destituído de fundamento, sendo essas páginas sujeitas ao processo de eliminação rápida. M *'m'. Forma como as edições menores aparecem nas mudanças recentes e nos históricos dos artigos. *'Marcar' ou marcação de um artigo, corresponde ao acto de incluir no artigo determinada predefinição de manutenção. Por exemplo, um usuário pode: incluir a predefinição num artigo que não obedeça ao princípio da imparcialidade; incluir a predefinição num artigo que presente muita informação mas precise de se reorganizado; marcar como para ser verificado por um administrador e eventualmente eliminado; entre muitas outras predefinições. *'Medalha', por vezes também chamada como troféu, prémio de reconhecimento ou prémio de mérito são predefinições, com aparência de pequenas caixas, que alguns usuários colocam em páginas de outros usuários, pela sua contribuição ou pela participação em projectos. 35px|right|Logotipo do MediaWiki *'MediaWiki'. É o software do tipo wiki responsável pelo funcionamento da wiki Nintendo. *'Mensagens de sistema' consiste na informação utilizada na interface da wiki. Pertencem ao domínio MediaWiki (em alguns casos, quando a respectiva página da mensagem não existir é utilizado um ficheiro do servidor). Apenas administradores, burocratas, stewards, oversight e desenvolvedores podem editar este tipo de páginas devido ao elevado risco de vandalismo. *'Minhas contribuições'. É a lista que descreve todas as edições de fez na Wikipédia. Ao contrário da lista de artigos vigiados, esta lista é gerada automaticamente, e não é possível retirar edições da mesma. *'Mínimo', é um artigo com muito pouca informação, geralmente não contém mais do que uma frase. *'Mostrar previsão'. Ao editar uma página, é mostrado o botão mostrar previsão que possibilita a visuzaliação do artigo com as alterações feitas se que este fique gravado. Trata-se de um recurso que é recomendado utilizar, ao invés de gravar sucessivas edições, incrementando também o histórico de edições da página desnecessáriamente. *'Mover página' ou apenas mover. É uma ferramenta disponível no topo de todas as páginas (com excepção de algumas que estejam protegidas ou do domínio especial) que permite mover um artigo para outro que não exista (com outro nome), em casos de erros ou outro tipo de necessidades. Ao mover uma página, a história de edições da mesma não se perde e fica associada ao artigo com o novo nome. O artigo anterior fica com um redireccionamento para o novo. *'Mudanças recentes'. Uma página especial da wiki, gerada automaticamente pelo seu software. As Mudanças recentes listam as 50, 100, 250 ou 500 últimas edições efetuadas em todas as páginas da wiki, ou apenas em um de seus domínios, dependendo das configurações do usuário. Pode ser acedida pelo atalho alt-r. N *'N'. Abreviação comum de Nintendo. É também o prefixo comum para os atalhos da documentação. *''Namespace. Ver definição de Domínio neste glossário. *'Nintendista'. Ver definição de Usuário neste glossário. *'NPOV'. Acrônimo da expressão inglesa ''neutral point of view. Usado, especialmente em páginas de discussão, para se referir à aplicação do Princípio da imparcialidade. *'Novidades relacionadas' são as mudanças recentes efectuadas nos artigos relacionados ao artigo que se está a vizualizar. Os artigos relacionados são aqueles que possuem uma ligação interna no artigo em questão. O *'Oversight'. É um usuário que pode deletar uma ou mais edições do histórico de uma página. Sua função é de eliminar informações pessoais dos usuários que eventualmente foi disponibilizado na wiki Nintendo e que violem a sua privacidade. Os usuários oversight também podem eliminar edições que violem os direitos de autor. Os desenvolvedores podem restaurar a edição que foi eliminada do histórico. P *'Página de discussão'. À excepção das páginas dos domínios Media e Especial, todas as páginas da wiki têm anexada outra página, identificada pela adição da expressão Discussão antes de seu título. As páginas de discussão servem como espaço de manifestação de opiniões e, obviamente, discussões sobre a forma como a página do artigo correspondente está sendo escrita. Este glossário, tem por exemplo, como título Nintendo:Glossário enquanto que a página de discussão é Nintendo Discussão:Glossário. As páginas de discussão podem ser acessadas pelo botão discussão localizado na barra superior das páginas. Também são chamados genericamente de páginas de discussão quaisquer páginas da wiki nas quais o objetivo de sua existência seja o de discutir aspectos do projeto, como a Esplanada, que apesar de terem as respectivas "páginas de discussão", usam-se as páginas principais e não as de discussão. O mesmo acontece em alguns projectos. Existe um tipo de página de discussão para utilização um pouco diferente das restantes. Trata-se da página de discussão de usuário, que serve para diversos assuntos no contexto da wiki: para deixar sugestões ou perguntas sobre artigos que esse usuário tenha editado, chamar a atenção para determinado artigo, etc. *'Página especial'. Um tipo específico de página gerado automaticamente pelos servidores da wiki de acordo com a solicitação de algum usuário (daí o seu nome). Normalmente são páginas que possuem uma funcionalidade específica para o projeto (como por exemplo listar todos os novos artigos). As páginas especiais são das poucas que não podem ser editadas (a não ser, de forma limitada, editando a interface no domínio MediaWiki). *'Página de testes'. É uma página onde qualquer um pode fazer experiências de edição. Tanto anónimos como usuários registados a usam quando estão a aprender a editar na wiki ou quando querem testar uma funcionalidade. Esta página é apagada regularmente. *'Página de usuário'. Quando alguém cria uma conta na wiki, tem disponível uma página associada ao nome de usuário que introduziu ao criar a conta. Por exemplo, se criar uma conta com o nome XPTO, terá uma página no endereço http://pt.nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Usuário:XPTO Não precisa de escrever sempre esse endereço para aceder à sua página. Para isso basta entrar na sua conta (log-in) e na parte superior aparece uma ligação (com o nome de usuário) para a sua conta semelhante a esta: Imagem:user.gif XPTO - se clicar nessa ligação irá ter à sua página de usuário onde pode colocar algumas informações suas ou de artigos que gostou de contribuir, etc. Note no entanto, que apesar de não existir uma política (existe apenas uma recomendação) quanto ao conteúdo que se pode ter na página de usuário, deve ter algum bom-senso quanto ao que coloca lá. A wiki faculta páginas de usuário mas não é um serviço de páginas pessoais no sentido tradicional. Normalmente, a informação disponivel nessa página deve ser relevante para servir de informação a outros editores no contexto da wiki. Apesar de possível, normalmente os usuários não alteram as páginas de outros usuários a não ser que seja necessário por um bom motivo. Para mais informações consulte página de usuário. *'Página orfã'. Veja Artigo orfão. *'Página protegida' ou página bloqueada. É uma página com determinado tipo de restrições, sendo a mais comum não permitir que seja editada por usuários anónimos. A proteção de páginas é usada sempre como último recurso em casos de vandalismo recorrente, conflitos de edição ou similares. Algumas páginas da wiki, devido à sua demasiada exposição, são permanentemente protegidas, como a página principal. Este tipo de proteção prévia, porém, ocorre apenas com o consenso da comunidade. Essa restrição só pode ser aplicada por um administrador (ou outros com determinados cargos) de forma a impedir vandalismos sucessivos ou outro tipo razões previstas para protecção de páginas. *'Página semiprotegida' ou parcialmente protegida é uma página que não pode ser editada por usuários anónimos. *'Página sem saída' são páginas que não contêm ligações internas para outros artigos. Pode-se obter uma lista destas páginas com a ferramenta Especial:Deadendpages. *'Portal comunitário'. A principal página de reunião dos assuntos da comunidade e do projeto da wiki. 35px|right *'Predefinição', ocasionalmente chamada de tabela ou modelo. Trata-se de uma página do domínio predefinição. Ao criar uma página nesse domínio, pode-se usar o seu conteúdo em outras páginas escrevendo apenas: , ao gravar/salvar é apresentada nessa página o conteúdo desta e o da predefinição. As predefinições podem ter funcionalidade mais avançadas, em que se coloca uma determinada estrutura na predefinição, por exemplo, definindo campos para o nome, data de nascimento, local de nascimento e depois aplicar essa predefinição nos artigos sobre personagens preenchendo com os dados individuais de cada um no respectivo artigo. O uso de predefinições ajuda a manter coerência entre muitas páginas, mantendo o mesmo aspecto, permitindo que mais tarde se acrescentem mais campos ou retirar os existentes. Desse modo, ao fazer a alteração, os artigos onde a predefinição é usada são actualizados automaticamente. Existem predefinições simples que apresentam, por exemplo, apenas ligações para artigos (predefinição ou barra de navegação) que facilita a navegação para outros artigos similares. Por outro lado, existem predefinições bastante complexas e de difícil aprendizagem, que podem usar funções especiais para fazer cálculos, apresentar determinada informação conforme a página onde é usada, etc. *'Princípio da imparcialidade'. É a orientação fundamental na edição de qualquer artigo da wiki: todo o conteúdo desta enciclopédia se pretende neutro, seja do ponto de vista político, ideológico, religioso ou qualquer outro. A wiki está comprometida a apresentar dados factuais, e o princípio da imparcialidade é um conceito, constantemente evocado pelos nintendistas, que resume este ideário. *'Projecto' ou wikiprojecto. Existem projectos que são dirigido aos editores de forma a coordenar os usuários para determinadas tarefas, que podem passar por incluir imagens em artigos, desenvolver artigos sobre Kirby, entre outros. Q R *'Recat'. Forma comum de se referir, em um sumário de edições, a uma edição feita com a intenção exclusiva de alterar a categoria na qual o respectivo artigo está alojado. 35px|right *''redirecionamento'' ou redirect. Um comando especial, disposto em páginas de redirecionamento que faz com que o link que alveja esta página seja automaticamente redirecionado para uma outra. *''Redirects duplos'' ou redirecionamento duplo ocorre quando uma página redirecciona para outra página com redireccionamento (para a anterior ou outra). Os redireccionamentos funcionam correctamente quando existe apenas um. No caso de existir um a apontar para outro, o redireccionamento do segundo não funciona de forma a prevenir uma navegação desornenada e o eventual ciclo interminável de redireccionamentos (efeito loop). 30px|right *'Reciclagem'. É o ato de reorganizar as informações de um artigo, seja formatando-o de acordo com o livro de estilo, seja retirando passagens com violação de direitos autorais ou com passagens não enciclopédicas. *'Restauro' (não confundir com reverter) é o acto de recuperar uma página no caso de ter sido eliminada de forma indevida ou devido a erro humano. *'Reversão', por vezes abreviado por rev ou rv. É um tipo de edição, que normalmente se aplica em edições de artigos vandalizadas, de forma a repôr a edição anterior a uma ou várias edições de vandalismo. Os administradores possuem uma aba "reversão" a qual facilita esta tarefa, quanto aos usuários registados ou anónimos podem fazer uma reversão manualmente. Todas as edições, mesmo as reversões, ficam registadas no histórico dos artigos. por vezes também se pode chamar de reversão à função de desfazer uma edição (ver definição de Desfazer). Rollbacks também têm acesso à este botão. *'Robô'. Ver definição de Bot neste glossário. S *'Seção' é uma parte de um artigo criada com um código wiki: Secção1 permitindo a divisão do artigo por assuntos e a posterior edição de apenas uma secção clicando em editar do lado direito da secção (ao visualizar o artigo). Quando o artigo apresenta pelo menos três secções, é apresentado automaticamente um índice de secções antes da primeira secção. *''Spam'' consiste em criar páginas ou alterar as existentes, com informação publicitária ou através de ligações externas, de forma a promover uma pessoa, produto, entidade, site, etc. Pode também ser eventualmente considerado spam, o tipo de acções que promovam de determinada opinião, quer através de colocação de uma mensagem num grande número de páginas de discussão de outros usuários, ou a inclusão desta na própria assinatura do usuário. *''Sock puppet'' ou sock. Costuma-se apelidar de sock puppets às contas adicionais de um usuário além da sua conta principal. A expressão em inglês sock puppet significa algo como fantoche, daí a adoção do termo. Tal fenômeno é normalmente visto com maus olhos, uma vez que, contas diversas administradas por um único usuário podem desequilibrar o resultado de uma votação. *'Subpágina'. Uma página cujo endereço seja uma extensão de alguma outra página. Ela é obtida através do posicionamento de uma "/" (barra) após o título da página a possuir subpáginas. Por exemplo, este glossário em como título Nintendo:Glossário, se fosse criada uma página com o título Nintendo:Glossário/anexo, essa página seria uma subpágina do glossário. As subpáginas são bastante comuns nos domínios Nintendo e Usuário, embora sejam proibidas no domínio principal (para evitar que um determinado tema se desdobre em subpáginas ao invés de novos artigos). Uma subpágina também pode ser usada como um substituto para predefinições. Outro uso bastante comum de subpáginas é no arquivamento de discussões (Ver definição de Arquivo neste glossário.). *'Sumário de edição'. Constitui-se de uma ou duas linhas de texto, até 200 caracteres, inseridas por um usuário (ou pelo software MediaWiki de forma automática) no momento de uma edição sua em qualquer página. É escrita no campo de formulário identificado como "Sumário", logo abaixo do campo de texto do artigo. Serve como uma síntese das alterações efetuadas por aquele usuário naquela edição específica, sendo visível no histórico do artigo. *''Sysop. Abreviação da expressão ''operador de sistema na língua inglesa. Esta é a forma original de se referir a um administrador. T *''Talk page. Ver definição de Página de discussão neste glossário. *'Tabela de conteúdos'. Ver definição de Índice de secções neste glossário. *Tag'' Ver definição de Marcar neste glossário. *''Template. Ver definição de Predefinição neste glossário. *Troll. A palavra inglesa ''troll é usada em meios eletrônicos, na forma de um neologismo, para se referir a usuários que possuem um comportamente inadequado e inconseqüente. Nas páginas de discussão da wiki, em específico, é comum que os nintendistas se refiram aos usuários que cometem vandalismo de forma continuada e intencional como trolls U *'ult', abreviatura de última que aparece ao visualizar a história de uma página. Quando utilizado mostra a diferença entre a edição correspondente e a edição anterior a essa. es-3 Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel avanzado de español. *'Userbox'. É uma pequena "caixa", que funciona como uma predefinição (podendo ser uma), para ser usada em páginas de usuários e que inclui um pouco de informação sobre o usuário. As userboxes, por utilizarem categorias, também permitem descobrir outros usuários que a usem, ou seja, com os mesmo interesses. Existem também userboxes especiais que apresentam a língua em que o usuário é fluente e o respectivo grau, disponíveis na página Nintendo:Babel. *'Usuário', nintendista ou editor. São todos aqueles que editam páginas da wiki. V *'Vandalismo'. Na wiki, adota-se o termo vandalismo para designar certo tipo de edições, realizadas em artigos ou em páginas do projeto, cuja intenção seja a de denegrir ou causar danos àquela página, ao seu assunto ou à wiki de uma forma geral. A prática de vandalismo é considerada falta grave na wiki, sendo seu autor passível de bloqueio. Eventualmente usa-se o termo para se referir a ações não-intencionais, mas de resultado semelhante (caso em que não se aplica diretamente uma punição ao autor). *'VDA'. Abreviação de violação de direitos autorais. É uma expressão usada (especialmente em sumários de edição, no caso de remoção de conteúdo) em casos de páginas com material copiado de outras fontes (as quais possuem copyright), como textos, imagens, sons ou vídeos. *'Verbete' - o mesmo que artigo. *'Vigiar' - ferramenta disponível apenas a usuários registados, que permite incluir o artigo na lista de artigos vigiados (pessoal) de forma a acompanhar as edições feitas nos artigos do seu interesse. Ao clicar na aba "vigiados", esta muda para "desinteressar-se", e caso clique de novo, esse artigo é retirado da sua lista de artigos vigiados. *'Votação'. Refere-se a vários processos que são resolvidos por meio de uma votação por parte de usuários, a favor ou contra a proposta apresentada. As políticas oficiais da wiki são determinadas através de uma votação. As nomeações de páginas para eliminar por votação são outro exemplo. No caso de haver outros assuntos que não sejam consensuais, podem também passar para uma fase de votação, sendo nestes casos, um último recurso, por vezes inevitável. W *''Watchlist. O mesmo que Artigos vigiados. *'Wikificar', '''wikificação' ou wikificado. Um neologismo adotado em sítios do tipo WikiWiki e especialmente na Wikipédia. Diz respeito ao ato de marcar um artigo à espera de ser wikificado (colocando o código ) ou ao ato de configurar uma página da wiki através do padrão de formatação Wiki (criando ligações internas, formatando ligações externas, formatando o texto a negrito e itálico quando adequado, dividindo por secções, etc). No contexto da wiki, também pode se referir ao ato de formatar uma página segundo as orientações do Livro de estilo. right|100px *'Wikia.' Wikia é a empresa que hospeda as Nintendopédias, inclusive esta, a lusófona. *'Wikiprojeto'. Ver definição de Projecto neste glossário. X Y Z categoria:!Nintendo